


Look For The Light || The Last Of Us ||

by Bone_Zone



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Babies, Blood, Cannibalism, Character Death, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Infected, Infection, Last of Us, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Quick Fuck, Sad, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Teen Romance, The Last of Us - Freeform, Torture, Young Father, badass Joel, badass ellie, cannibals, clickers, fireflys - Freeform, lots of blood, young joel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke Carter has known Joel since she was a teenager the two were close up until Sarah's death when they drifted apart.<br/>Ten years into the infection she found herself unable to kill innocents so she left Joel and the mindless slaughter behind.</p>
<p>It takes ten more years for her to meet up with the man again ,while still in love with the man.She struggles with hiding her feelings while bringing Elli to safely. She just never expected the man to still be in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> *This is probably gonna suck, since it has been a while that I've written a Original Character x Character story so please bear with me.

**Name:**  
Brooke Snow Carter.  
 **Age:**  
Late 30's.  
 **Looks:**

  * _Hair:_



Long golden or pale blonde, she tends to tie it up in a high pony tale  or a bun to keep it out of her face.

  * _Eyes:_



Blue/Gray eyes, they tend to brighten when she is happy, or darken when she is angry.

  * _Blood Type:_



0-

  * _Height:_



5'4''

  * _Weight/Body Structure/Physical Faults:_



She weighs in at 125lbs, she has been fighting most of her life and has a fit and athletic body to show for it.She has long and slender fingers for her to wrap around her weapons and even though she tends to be on the shorter side she can run fast.She is rather self-conscious on her body due to the scars she has collected over the years so she likes to wear longer sleeved shirts and opts for pants.

  * _Physical Description:_



She has a oval shaped face with a small nose and light freckles dotting across the bridge.Her eye's can soften if she is in a good mood or she is around the person she likes but once anger she has a hard/piercing glare. She has full cheeks and lips with a pale complexion.

  * _Tattoos/Piercings:_



Brooke has a Firefly symbol tattoo on her wrist, which she keeps hidden since she is Marlene's informant.  
  
 **Personality:** [Paragraph Form.]:   
[[ISFJ](https://www.16personalities.com/isfj-personality)]

**:Strengths:**

  * **Supportive**  – ISFJs are the universal helpers, sharing their knowledge, experience, time and energy with anyone who needs it, and all the more so with friends and family. People with this personality type strive for win-win situations, choosing empathy over judgment whenever possible.
  * **Reliable and Patient**  – Rather than offering sporadic, excited rushes that leave things half finished, ISFJs are meticulous and careful, taking a steady approach and bending with the needs of the situation just enough to accomplish their end goals. ISFJs not only ensure that things are done to the highest standard, but often go well beyond what is required.
  * **Imaginative and Observant**  – ISFJs are very imaginative, and use this quality as an accessory to empathy, observing others' emotional states and seeing things from their perspective. With their feet firmly planted on the ground, it is a very practical imagination, though they do find things quite fascinating and inspiring.
  * **Enthusiastic**  – When the goal is right, ISFJs take all this support, reliability and imagination and apply it to something they believe will make a difference in people's lives – whether fighting poverty with a global initiative or simply making a customer's day.
  * **Loyal and Hard-Working**  – Given a little time, this enthusiasm grows into loyalty – ISFJ personalities often form an emotional attachment to the ideas and organizations they've dedicated themselves to. Anything short of meeting their obligations with good, hard work fails their own expectations.
  * **Good Practical Skills**  – The best part is, ISFJs have the practical sense to actually do something with all this altruism. If mundane, routine tasks are what need to be done, ISFJs can see the beauty and harmony that they create, because they know that it helps them to care for their friends, family, and anyone else who needs it.



**:Weaknesses:**

  * **Humble and Shy**  – The meek shall inherit the earth, but it's a long road if they receive no recognition at all. This is possibly ISFJs' biggest challenge, as they are so concerned with others' feelings that they refuse to make their thoughts known, or to take any duly earned credit for their contributions. ISFJs' standards for themselves are also so high that, knowing they could have done some minor aspect of a task better, they often downplay their successes entirely.
  * **Take Things Too Personally**  – ISFJs have trouble separating personal and impersonal situations – any situation is still an interaction between two people, after all – and any negativity from conflict or criticism can carry over from their professional to their personal lives, and back again.
  * **Repress Their Feelings**  – People with the ISFJ personality type are private and very sensitive, internalizing their feelings a great deal. Much in the way that ISFJs protect others' feelings, they must protect their own, and this lack of healthy emotional expression can lead to a lot of stress and frustration.
  * **Overload Themselves**  – Their strong senses of duty and perfectionism combine with this aversion to emotional conflict to create a situation where it is far too easy for ISFJs to overload themselves – or to be overloaded by others – as they struggle silently to meet everyone's expectations, especially their own.
  * **Reluctant to Change**  – These challenges can be particularly hard to address since ISFJ personalities value traditions and history highly in their decisions. A situation sometimes needs to reach a breaking point before ISFJs are persuaded by circumstance, or the strong personality of a loved one, to alter course.
  * **Too Altruistic**  – This is all compounded and reinforced by ISFJs' otherwise wonderful quality of altruism. Being such warm, good-natured people, ISFJs are willing to let things slide, to believe that things will get better soon, to not burden others by accepting their offers of help, while their troubles mount unassisted.




	2. || Prologue: Part 1 ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke meets Joel and baby Sarah for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First few chapters will be taking place during the years Joel was a teenage father, the mother of Sarah left them six months into the relationship since she was unable to take it.
> 
> I don't care what anyone says, this is my own idea and a young Brooke [ Oc ] meets Joel.

Clutching a few books to her chest, a young girl sighed as her hair kept falling in front of her face. Stopping for a moment she could have sworn she heard a baby crying, frowning to herself she then made her way to the sounds, as she grew closer the cries grew louder. She then spotted a young man closer to her age, though he could have been a year or two older, though it wasn’t his good looks that caught her attentions. It was the small baby in his arms letting out small cries, shifting her feet she then made her way over to him and forced a smile.  
  
By his looks, the man held a worried look on his face and she could tell he was getting more worried. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat and called out to him as she placed the books down on her chest.  
  
“Excuse me….um do you need any help”  
  
Holding his daughter close to his chest, the boy eyed the girl though frowning he just rubbed her back as he tried to stop her from crying.  
  
“I…I’m” Sighing his should slumped, he just wanted to help his baby girl. “I can’t stop her from cryin…I must be doin something wrong.”  
  
“I’m sure you’re doing fine” Smiling she stepped over then tipped her head at the baby. “Do you have a bottle? She could be hungry.”  
  
“I”The boy’s eyes went wide though he quickly looked around then his shoulders slumped. “I forgot her bottle.” He muttered.  
Giving him a half smile she shook her head though rocking on her heels she looked around the small park. “Do you live far from here?” she asked watching him.  
  
“No…I mean…my apartment is down the road…but I.” He sighed. “My brother ain’t home so I can’t just leave her crin in the crib.” He states.  
  
“Well I can help you…I mean it’s weird that I am a stranger and we just meet but you look like a good guy.” She smiled at him.  
  
“I” The boy’s eyes went wide though he shifted his daughter to his other shoulder as her cries started to stem down. “No I would like that, thank you. What’s your name buy the way?”  
  
“Oh! I’m Brooke!”  
  
“Well it’s nice to meet you Brooke, I’m Joel and thanks for the help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, they will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Last Of Us, nor Do I own Joel, Ellie and the rest. They all belong to Naught Dog.
> 
> The only characters I own are Brooke and any other randoms [ to die ]. Please enjoy and the info down below contains the information about Brooke.


End file.
